Land Mines
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [High School AU] 'Ya know that feeling that you it's hard to decide if the person was good or not? Well, I'd like to know what's with his business in mine. Stop stepping all over my life, I didn't need this kind of person with me. Right...? Sometimes there are ways for Toxsa Dalton to meet an "perfect boy" like Chooki Mason. [[Nephriteshipping/Choxsa/ChuuToku]]


**please note that i don't know why in the name of lime parfait i wrote this, but i did it anyways**

**Choxsa needs more love **

**if i made any errors, it was probably because i ****wrote all of this on my phone in like a day, so like don't get a bit off when you see a mistake**

**Also, heads up: POV will change in line breaks.**

**A/N: Please do not attempt any stunts featured in ****this Fanfiction. Thank you.**

* * *

He was just someone I didn't like.

Why?

He was just too good at everything. People loved that trait where someone is defined as, "perfect." Honestly, being "perfect" bothered me. I mean like, look at me:

Short, huge almond eyes, not forest green hair that I don't even bother with, voice cracks every now and then, and video game lover.

Truth be told, I don't really need to give respect to a person that already has plenty. It could be considered like one of this chick flicks or whatever girls watch. Something about the popular blonde being a bitch and the nerd girl. Though, my situation was different. We were both guys and the "blonde bitch" had an okay vibe to him. So I don't have much reason to get back at him or something.

I just needed to avoid the cat fight for like 4 years. Which leads me here now to avoid him.

I was lucky to have friends. Both of them who wanted to make fun of those popular preps and jocks. Yeah, I know this is slightly stereotypical, but it's true.

"Dude, don't you like have a Chemistry thing to do?" The swing set creaked because of the person right next to me. "And if you fail, you'd get held back or something." Her teal eyes glinted in the the sunlight under the tree's casting shadow. She wore a grey, long leather jacket that covered the pink spam of clothes underneath her. And thank The Lord for that. She wore a lot of pink that often gets her in tight situations.

"You wanna blow up shit, Beni?" I knew her. Beni wasn't some normal chick. She hated men with all her guys and takes down people twice her size. That is, if you knew her really well and you don't push her into the stereotypical world of "proper girls" or what we like to call, using the "B" word. She was a pretty good friend too, if you have no intention to impress her and just have fun.

"Yeah, why not?" Her long, lavished pink hair swung back and forth in the motion of the swings. I needed the help anyways. I didn't want to go back to regular classes. They were shitty and all the students were either too shy to answer or those assholes you find in every school. And Beni was pretty much the only person that could help me in classes. Reason why? She didn't go to school, but she's a total smartass at all the school subjects. I'm pretty glad this "prissy pink chick" hung out with me and wrecked havoc of those generic, pink stereotypes she was judged upon.

Looking at my watch, I groaned at the time for break to be almost over. "Shit, break's almost over." I looked at her again, "So, you're gonna be there?"

"Sure," Beni answered, continuing to play on the swing set we sat on. "Also another thing," She said in a somewhat, serious tone. "You know how prom is like soon, right?"

"Yeah," Of course I knew about it from having a sister that would nag about that kind of shit. Prom was pretty much a waste of time that mostly jocks and preps participated in.

"Wanna go with me and crash the party?" She laughed a bit near the end. In turn, I snorted at the image of us ruining the dance.

"Why not?" I answered. "I could get Ceylan to hang on the chandelier or something, while you spike the punch with overdosed sugar or however that works." It's like a dream to show our hatred towards the popular kids.

"Right now, I think you'd better head to class." She hopped off her swing and landed decently on the paved dirt. Immediately, I skidded my shoes to a stop and ran to the main building. From the distance, I could hear her say, "See ya soon."

I attempted to make a break for the elevator and made it!

Hell yeah.

Though, my damned ankle got caught in the door.

Oh well, I was taking the elevator, so why bother caring? Getting out was my problem; Having a heavy high school backpack on your back, while having to drag your crushed ankle is a pain in the ass. I knew I could make it to my class, but I'm like a dwarf that's semi-paralyzed right now! Are you kidding me-

"Hey," I knew that word from that voice; Chooki Mason. One of those jocks I have to describe. And the one I disliked the most. I bet he always mocks people like me. "Me" as in someone anti-appealing that found their way into upper classes and doesn't like to make contact to the real life and stays at home all day. I decided it would be best to ignore him, but I could still hear his voice. "You need help?" He walked up to my pace without breaking a sweat. That is, since I was walking hella slow. I tried to focus my attention on getting to class. "Er... Is your ankle broken or something?"

"No, it's fine." I stated loud enough, so he'd get the message. I didn't want to talk to him either way. If I said "yes," then there'd be so many outcomes I would regret. Ignoring him was my only option, since we could both move on in life.

* * *

Dammit, why did I have to point out the obvious?! Not only that, but I forgot to say his name. Ugh, I really hate myself right now. Why do I still keep trying to ask him out-

I really just meant that I just know that he won't accept it anyways. I'm gay and he must've grown up to know only about "everyday straight" stuff everyone grows up with. I just don't know what to do about my situation sometimes. I liked boys and I didn't expect to have a crush in high school so suddenly. It was on Toxsa Dalton.

I remembered he helped me in tight situations. That time, I was pretty thankful and owed him one. Though, I didn't know how to exactly repay him. I didn't know what he exactly wanted, but at the same time, I didn't want to be that stranger giving him free candy.

The only thing I did take note of was that he was usually by himself. While everyone tries to huddle at my desk for a chat, I noticed that no one actually greeted him at his desk. In that phase, I set myself a goal to become his friend. Although, it wasn't easy. He had a temper and seemed stalky...? All in all, it wasn't easy to communicate with him, especially adding to the fact that I started to develop a crush on him when I decided to follow him around. He lived in more of a tougher life than I did and I really want to have pity on him. Though, he'd get angry often and I also found it sorta funny to see him in an angry reaction. It started out to become his friend, but I didn't expect the plan of him being my crush and having all these... Very classified thoughts. You know what I mean! I really started liking him and I want to be in a relationship with him.

I know this all seems fast, but there are middle schoolers who start to date right away. Me? I can't even manage to make him my friend. It was just a slight crush that I had my chances on. The only time we were actually able to act like friends was the time at the computer lab. I asked him to join the Pep Rally and I saw him there.

Never would I forget it.

Right now, I barely had anytime left to be friends with him before prom. All I could do was be surrounded by girls. Those who act shy to play the role of the "normal protagonist girl" who gets their happy ending with the prince. Or the girls who work too hard in looking good. Then there are the girls that purposely know to act like my rival and be uninterested in hopes of me of being someone to love them. For days, I tried to avoid them. I just wanted to get some work done in peace or finish my honey crème mocha in the morning. But mostly, I tried to find a way to chat with Toxsa. Another obstacle happened there. It was some chick with pink hair and looked like she could've been dumped into a stereotypical girls' world. But there was something about her that didn't make her seem like a girl that would fit in with most women. That was because she looked like she was closest to Toxsa and it really makes me shudder and I get confused. Were they like girlfriend-boyfriend already? Or just really close? Either way, a pretty face was with Toxsa and not shoving up to me. They seemed to hang out a lot and it really throws me off. If they liked each other, then maybe Toxsa's doesn't like gays.

I just hope he didn't find out about me being gay for him. Today was a minimum day of being a part of the countdown to prom. Tomorrow was prom day and I pretty much had to find a way to just be friends with him and go to prom platonically.

Right now was the last period of the day; Chemistry. It also was the last day for damned Finals. Luckily, chemistry's Finals were easy, since we just had to work with chemicals. I took a seat in the class as the Mr. Ryac went over all the instructions and safety rules of chemicals. I did listen to everything, but I did a multitask from seeing Toxsa with that girl again. They were whispering and giggling like no tomorrow.

Just enjoying themselves.

My stomach turned into a complex of knots and I just forced myself to keep watching them talking quietly in front of the teacher. I could just call her out.

That is, if it weren't for the fact that I missed the opportunity to raise my hand, while he told the class to shut up.

All I could do was just stare at him being happier around her. But not me. It really hurts to see someone you're attached to just talking to someone else you don't really know. Turning back to the table, Gen and I attentively worked on our Final. That was the first thing to do, before I could sulk again. Once I was on the last question, I could see him walking up to turn his paper in and stared at the way he walked up to the desk. I'm downright perving out right now and it's not easy to think about it again.

BOOM

Suddenly, I could hear glass breaking on the ground and students panicking. Smoke was in the air and my whole class was evacuated. Before getting out, I quickly finished my last question and walked it up to the desk. What happened at that moment felt so sudden and my class was just rushed out of the school earlier than expected.

Holy shit... Was the only way to describe it when I walked home feeling a bit lightheaded.

* * *

With the near hot summer sun overcasting trees and the nature parts to the city, students here and there were found walking to wherever they decided to go. The clouds were thick and neared to the sunlight. Down to the nearby creek, it would always switch from shining waters to a dark, tranquil puddle. Right now, the shining waters were clear and the creek was found to be refreshing in the moments of sunlight. Nearby, a flaxen bike rode past the the trail like no tomorrow. On the bike a figure was thinking with a a hard face and was heading to the next creek after this one. Out of all the cautious scouting, never did they expect to crash into someone.

"I'm so sorry," The bike rider got off the ground and held out his hand to a teen with grass-like hair and wearing a semi-punk outfit. His head turning away for a second, but he took the dirty blonde's hand and pushed himself off the ground.

Dusting himself off, he did a double take to find out he had bumped into Chooki Mason. At first, he felt awkward at the moment. But so did Chooki too. Both teenagers didn't have any words for each other. Shaking himself off, Chooki opened his mouth to speak first, until a few droplets fell from the above sky. At first, they both had the idea of taking off before it started pouring.

That was jinxed.

The rain suddenly ran down on them heavily and they both ran to the nearest tree, in hopes of being decently not-so-wet from the rain. Under the tree, they both sat and waiting for the rain to stop.

"So, how are you doing?" Chooki asked as he stared out into the rain.

"If it's not including the holes made by the rain," Toxsa leaned back on the trunk of the tree, "then yeah, I guess I'm okay." After that question, things went silent still. That was, until the older teen spoke up again.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Toxsa was hesitant for moment, before nodding to go ahead. "Do you like, want to hang out sometimes?" He blinked at the question before going into his thinking shell. "Sorry if I said something that feels like pressure-"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can..." The younger boy said quietly.

"It's okay though..." Chooki murmured in an awkward tone of voice. "Just thought you'd feel lonely from time to time from seeing you in class by yourself." He confessed, "I wouldn't mind it, if we could be friends and hang out sometime. It's annoying to hang out with the people that try to get my attention with boring news."

"I thought you liked to be around people." Toxsa interrupted. "You always find people to be around with."

"It's the opposite, I want to be alone with one friend sometimes. Sure, it's okay to like people. But to have a single friend is nice. Especially, since my old school found me to be a loner." The shorter teen gaped at the said words, but quickly put his mouth together. "Yeah, everyone found me to be aiming for popularity and useless junk like that. So, it wasn't as easy finding friends back then, like it is now. Though, it just feels like I could never actually find someone to talk to, like right now." He looked around the tree as the rain became moody. "If you want to, you could always just you know... Text me or stop to say hi-"

"Oh well would ya look at the time!" Toxsa stood straight up on the tree's flat, upper root. "Gotta go! Or else my sis is gonna kill me." He waved off as his feet sudden splash into puddles that became distant. Chooki stared out in the rain and sulked by the tree. His head hung low, until someone he knew came by with an umbrella and they both walked to their house.

* * *

Man, I feel terrible... Listening to Chooki like that makes me feel like I'm the one bullying him now. Dammit feelings! I wish I didn't took off now. But it was the only way to stop taking pity on him. I mean like, he was suppose to be the one bullying me. But now, it's actually me being the bully to him. Ignoring him and silently judging him was something I should've thrown away, but it remained to make me feel like the bully.

The towel wrapped on my hair stopped the water droplets on the bed. Though, it didn't seem to stop the rain that kept reminding me of our conversation in a fucking loop or wormhole. I remembered his last few words mostly. I sat on my bed with pajamas on, with the charging phone nearby. I hope I don't regret this... I tapped the numbers on the screen from a piece of notebook paper.

"Hey," Was the only thing I could start the conversation with, "Wanna go to the prom with me?"

* * *

**At first, this was suppose to like a genderbent (that's in my head haha) but i know that a lot of people would yell at me for it, so i made a few adjustments to kept them the way they are. The genderbent version is much longer and this is the reason why this fanfic feels a bit short. Anyways, make sure to give this ship some love too. Alright? Also, the person with the umbrella is a cameos of another character from Pokespe. Her name wasn't revealed, since this wasn't an X-Over, but Cookies to anyone who could guess her. :) (it's actually obvious haha)**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
